Love Wars, Vi and Gabirel
by Readerabove
Summary: What is love? Really? What is it, something that just comes in your life and dissipates just as fast? Well, this is what happened to me..
1. A long, talk

_This is a very old account._

_All of my stories will be moved over to a new account. _

_If anyone wants to read a new story or read more of a older one then please look my new account up! _

_I'll be re-writing stories and adding many new ones. _

_I was very blessed to have so many people reading my stories and reviewing...(: _

_So please read more and PM me about anything! Thank you. _

_- ~ / ~ - _

_Here is a link that will take you to the new _

_account name. _

_ u/2695829/LUVZ-The-Slayer_

_- ~ / - ~ _

_I'll put links to each story on my profile page. _

_Don't forget about my stories! _

Oxoxox. Readerabove.


	2. Oh, hey how are you?

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

I didn't get enough sleep that night, my mind wasn't in the right place. You see I had this dream about some person...Its really rather embarrassing to say the truth. Never did have that much luck with those type of things when I was young, always jumping up screaming from a dream. Even though now that I think of it, can't remember one of them. My mother would always say it was because angle took away all of the bad stuff and just left the good.

Hard to believe something like that now of course. What I have been though my short life time..

Back to the dream. It was different though last night, so much more different. In every way there was happy, sad, moods, jumpy, and depressed. I know what to think of all of that, it is still hard for me to believe at my age now.

In my dream there was this guy, a tall about 6foot or more of hight, dark green eyes, and crazy, jumpy, black hair. I was sure that I have never meet him before, because maybe he was a vampire! I know, thats what I thought. Still he was talking to me like a person not food. His voice was kind not, evil, not weirdie out like the rest. He wasn't trying to eat me or attack me, killing me? No, he would just talk to me like a king talking to a queen.

Falling into his words I lost time. Both in real life and in dream. He would tell me about the pass, poets, stores that would turn out to be real, animals, plants, really about life all together. His voice and mind was at peace with me. Like he knew what I was feeling and thinking, like we were one. Then I remembered that he was a vampire! I somehow had my stake with me and tried to stake him though the heart. I smiled right before, I jumped up in a cold sweat.

I stayed in bed for a few minutes before my alarm went off.

Getting up, I got ready for the day ahead of myself.

Today 's wear for me was, black tight pants, my black war boots, and a white blouse to go alone with it. I know, white! My hair was brushed and pulled back into a messy tail, eyes back with make-up.

I was all ready to go.

Before I went down to my first class, I made a small stop for a small snack. A small piece of bread, with a lot of butter on it, how I loved my butter, and a small cup of juice to go on the side. I don't get why people say that you need to eat something from all the food groups every day, I get along fine with none, ever. Maybe it's just me?

One of my fellow hunters here leaning against a table not that far from me, "Hey, so how has your day been?" He asked making small, small talk.

"Ok," I lied to him, "So far, but going to be having to go to classes soon. So after that not so fine."

"Oh,,," I bet he didn't even want to hear about me.

"Well, how many kills have you made this week?" I asked again breaking the ice, that have came over us both.

"Two, so far. They were really high up vamps too, not one of those little baby one's! The oldest one I have got was over 434 years old! Can you believe that?"

"No, really?" yes, I could have. I have killed some that were so much older then that! But didn't want to start something right now.

"Yeah-" He started, right when I looked over to the wall.

"Crap." I whispered to myself, before turning away, "Sorry, have to be getting to class but talk to you about I later?"

'_Of course I wasn't going to.'_ I thought to myself as I ran off to class.

End of chapter 3

hey, I know not that many of ya have read this, but it

would help if you have please tell me what you think

about it!

Pleas

OX readerabove


	3. Girls are da best at times

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

I got there right on time, not a minute to late or to early. Right on the dot and thats how I like it, walking in when everybody looks at you. It makes ya feel so good about yourself, when everybody is watching you walk in, with my tight pants on. This was going to be a great day.

My shoe's made a wired sound as I walked into the line at the back of the room. It was more like a workout room in a lot of words, with room to run, fight, a small pool to get faster at swimming, and steps in the way back. There are also some other stuff in here but not to sure about the name of those things.

There were about five people taking this class today, four boys and one other girl other then me. Two of the guys were face to face, one of them had a stake in one hand. Tom must be the one without a stake, this class was stake placing.

The only one I really was good at.

Staking them throw the heart, that was my favorite part of the whole killing school I had to go though for two years. My whole life has been about making the kill, killing the evil thing. Never about talking it though or about your feelings.

Never.

I waited in line, and watched one by one as they would go up there and try to stake Tom. Only one person got it before it was my turn up to bat. The other girl.

I whispered, "Girl power." I her as I took the stake. She gave me a small smile before going to the end of the line. I was up.

I gave Tom a small smile, to kiss up to him. I'm so like that. I really wanted to get the best grade of this class to show everybody what I was made of.

I started to pass the stake from one hand to the other as we started to circle each other, Tom gave me a small smile back without saying a word. He must have knew what my game was here, before I was all the way sure about it. Which happens a lot in my world.

He made the first move, which got me off guard.

I really need to learn that I can't just daydream in the middle of a fight. Well, on another day other then today, because he is going down, in words.

He made a quick move towards the stake, trying to grab it from me. 'No you don't,' I thought as I jumped out of the way of his hands. There was no way he was going to take me down, here not now. I made my first move and back handed him upside the face. He went flying, causing a loud bang into the wall.

Well, thats what he gets for missing with me.

"Come, on! Stake him already!"Someone called to me from the line. "Hurry up, I need to take my turn as well."

I wanted to yell back to him, saying to shut the _beep _up! I need to take my time in this, with _him_. But, I wouldn't let myself do what I thinking. It would just start a fight and we can't be doing this again, fighting makes it easier for all of us to get killed.

A lot of monsters would like us dead.

By this time, Tom has got back up from the ground, coming at me. Shit.

The top half of my body moved at once, his first move came at me, trying to get out of the way right as he though his fist at into my body.

Pain shoot though my body less time then someone could die. (Yeah, sorry but thats how I put things, in my mind.) It was so much to take in at once, but somehow my training out my though all of it, the pain didn't go away but turned into a low range pain.

Just enough to pull all my power up and throw a punch. Right into his side.

He fall over into a small ball in the air. He was down just enough time for me to stake him or somewhat pretend to stake him.

By then I was breathing like a dog.

End of chapter 4

I am not L.J smith, not even close

but one can try,

Hey, I hope I did good on this one,

I really did do some of my best.(:

Well, tell me what you think,

Pleas

OX readerabove


	4. My Blanket

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

The rest of the day went by slow, time was just time for me of course but still it was boring nevertheless. My mind was filled with quotes from my classes today, the one I went too. I didn't feel like getting to the other one on time and she wouldn't let me end after it started. So it was her lost and I will tell Jay the same thing, even thought I will get yelled at after.

The quotes I had in my mind were as so...

_Get ya head into the game, kiddo. _Tom was the one who told me this, I hate when he people call me 'kiddo'. Can't stand it, because i'm not a kid. I have been doing this from before I could walk, before I could read and write. So he really had no right, to call me that.

_That was good, but could have been better..._

_Ha! Try again..._

_Pain is all in your mind, so it shouldn't get you down..._

Pain wasn't just in my mind, it was all around us. It was another name for life, no pain no game. Yeah, right. Pain is something you can feel, not something you just hear of, its so much more.

These teachers here, just don't get it. They haven't been out on the field for a while so they don't know what it is all about like the rest of us. That would make me really mad about what they all think about hunters. When them there selfs where once one, the whole thing is really messed up.

Now, that I think about it, I would been really good as a teacher here. I'm good at telling people what to do and how to do it right. Yelling also comes easy to me as well, which would help out.

It was about six at night, when things started to happen which was a little bit off by a mile because nothing ever happens here.

First a small breves came though the wall ways, making it cold down to under the blanket if you were under one like myself. Its really cold, OK! I wasn't about to stay out in the hall ways without a blanket.

I must have looked a freak right now, standing in the hall way with a long blue, wavy blanket pulled tight around me. My long, dark brown, hair in a messy ponytail, pulled to one side on my head. Wearing sweatpants, which had black paint on the sides of it(you don't want to know how they got there) and a light blue, shirt.

Here I was so out of place in this small world of mine. Of course I am always out of place around here with people. I just wasn't like them, maybe thats why I love hunting so much. It makes me feel important and better then all the others. I'm don't know why but thats how I think of myself as.

This is when the next thing happened. All the lights started to go on and off, making it look like something out of a scarey movie or a dumb old, T.V show. Of course this wasn't one of these, this was life with a hint of fear pushed in.

At last all the lights when out, making it deep black.

Thats when it hit me, I knew what was happening.

We were under attacks...

Shit.

Before I had time to think, a rough hand came around my neck...

End of chapter 5

_**Hey, guys I hope you really like it. This is by far is my fav. Story!(: I hope**_

_**its good, can you tell me what you all think? That would just make**_

_**my day, **_

_**Pleas?**_

_**OX Readerabove**_


	5. Shit, well this isn't good

**Here is a new thing, I will not post a new chap until I have 10 reviews..i might quit the story if I don't have them in 1 ½ weeks cuz idk if it is that good...so if you want more...review!**

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

I couldn't move, couldn't breath. After all of my training, this is what it came down to and I couldn't make a scared to death wasn't one of the things I was good at, but I couldn't think of another idea.

Didn't even fight, didn't even try.

"Don't try something." The man behind me whispered. He thought I was a fighter and a brave one at that.

How wrong could he get? Yet, half of me right then, knew I could take him. The other half was like no way in hell.

"I am not going to." I told him making up my mind. "Just tell me whats going on."

He pushed on my back to make me walk forwards, not like it would have taken that much too. I'm just dead meat to him.

"Step number one." His voice was hard.

He pushed me the whole way, down the hall ways, though the doors. The halls were dead to the touch, cold to the feel, unreal. My heart die to see this, even though it was just a warehouse not even the first one I have stayed at. Still it was like a home to me, the closest thing I have ever got too.

He brought me to the main room, he knew where he was going. The room was filled with everybody from the warehouse. As I looked around, I found, Anna, Tom, Jay, and some others whom faces I forget the names of. They were all on the ground, pushed into a corner.

I man lead me over to them and told me to get down. I crawled over to the others once he walked away. This was bad, really bad.

"Jay, whats happening?" I whispered, setting to his side. "What are these?"

"Vampires and others..." His voice was dead.

"How did they find us?"

"I'm not sure."

Could it have been me? From the other night? When he got away? What if he followed me back here, and I didn't even notice? How could I live, with that?

"Do, you think, it could have been me?" My voice was to low for the others to hear us.

"I-"

"Shut UP!" A male vampire yelled walking towards us, "YOU TWO!," He pointed to Jay and me, "Move apart now!"

Jay slowly made his way over to the other side of the room.

The vampire still came over to where we were, eyeing all of us, one by one. He stopped right in front of me. I was scared, this scared me. He did.

"Who's your leader?" He asked all of us. "Tell me."

No one said a word.

"Who is your leader? You boss? The person you look up too? Who is he?"

No one said a word about who he was, but I did say something.

"Why does it have to be a dude? Why couldn't it be a girl?" I asked being me.

"I never said it had to be."

"Yes, you did. These are your words, 'who is he?' So I think you did, say it."

"Oh, so are you saying that its you?" He came closer to me, inches from me.

"Of course not, I'm just a kid." I gave him a sly smile, like the ones the vampire gives.

He pulled me up by the blanket. (Yes, I still had it with me, because I loved that old thing.) He pulled me all the way up, inches from him. Eye to eye.

"I think you are, though. The leader."

"I'm not!" I cried, what did I get into here?

"Then who is?" He didn't just ask me but everyone around.

No one stood up for me. No one cared, even though I don't really talk to them that much, and I could take them all on at once. Here is another tip of the hunt, _don't ever trust other hunters. Only yourself._

End of chapter 6

OX readerabove


	6. Pulled away into the madness

~readerabove,

"People change and then again, they don't really."

OXOX

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

Usually, I would simply laugh in the face of danger, because I would have nothing to fear. I would also have a stake in hand, and my hunting cloths on too, which I guess would help. Though this time was, very different from all the others, I didn't have a stake...There was people here also who wouldn't care if I died, or you know...get eating or something...

Shit, this wasn't good!

I moved my eyes around the group of hunters. None of them were going to do a thing to help me out here...not one. Not even Jay, the man who trained me, the one whom I look up too. I soon came to think that no body was going to help me.

"OK, then. Your coming with me." The man began to cull me towards the hall. "I guess those fellow hunters of your, must not care that much about you. Your life, your being. Every interesting...hmmm." He began to tell me.

The hall ways lighter were flickering very so lightly. On then off and then no again. Bangs and yells came from every side. Behind and then ahead. Windows broke, doors smashed into pieces out side their rooms. This warehouse was falling apart.

I couldn't think of a way to get out of this, maybe because there wasn't a way to get out of this. Who knows how many are here, how many are killers. Mostly all of them, they were all killers. They must have our weapons also, the vamps are so much faster and stronger then all of us. Us, hunters are all going to end up dead, me first.

I felt like pulling back, but I didn't dear. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the boss man." He pulled me though the hall way faster.

He pulled me right into Jay's office. We weren't the only ones in here, it was filled with about ten other vamps and something else...Can't be sure of course. My heart almost gave out as I stumbled over, into the room. Everyone turned to look over to us, over to me.

A tall man from the center of the group was the first to speech, "Whats this?"

"They say this is their leader." He said, pushing me forward.

The tall man from the the center must be their leader, from the looks of it. He came out of the group and looked down to me, looking at everything on me. From my cloths, shoes and even looking at my old blanket, that was falling off. He was making sure I didn't have a stake, on me.

He was a smart leader.

"But...she is so small to be a leader. She doesn't look like that much of a leader.." The leader started off talking to himself. "Still, I can see in his eyes that, she doesn't give up easy. Hummm, this is very interesting indeed." He back to the man behind me, the one who brought me in, "You may leave us, now."

I heard him walk out from behind me. I didn't move, I slowed my breathing down. I wasn't going to show that I was scared, I wasn't going to down knowing I felt like that. All I did, all I could do was, pulled my blanket tight around me.

"Whats your name, girl?" He asked me.

Give him a real or fake, real or fake? I didn't have that much time to think about whether, real or-

"Will what is your name?" He asked me again, getting closer.

"Vi."

Real, for once.

"Well, hello. Vi? Is that sort for something? Maybe like Violet?"

"Yeah..."

"HUM...we have heard a lot about you, Violet." He was inches from me now. "You have killed a lot of my kind, Violet. You are their leader, aren't you?"

I didn't give them answer or thought about it. He already thought I was, and there was no way to change his name now. Vampires can be so self, filled sometimes.

The leader vamp turned off from me and went back over to the rest. I thought about running away, leaving this place and go somewhere safe. But soon that left my mind because I couldn't get away fast enough, they will always be faster.

"So wheres the plan." he told the rest of them, "We are going to burn the place down to the group, will all the rest of the hunters in it, but this one." He made a motion behind him. "She is coming with us back to the king. He will know what to do with her."

All of the vampires started to laugh to each other. Smiles showed from all around the room.

End of chapter 7

sorry I haven't put up a chapter for like ever! I have had a lot

of stuff going on...but I really hope you guys like this

one.

~readerabove.


	7. But i need my boots

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

I looked around at all the vampires. They got to be kidding right? There isn't a way that their really just going to burn this place to the ground? Right? With everybody in here? Burn them alive, all of the rest of the hunters but me..? There's no way right?

I would have liked to think that there wasn't. But by the looks these vamps were giving me, right now. I could see that this wasn't all a big joke.

"What...no." I started off saying, right before the leader vamp turned towards me.

He grabbed me, his hands tight around my shoulders. He pulled me off the ground so I was inches in the air. My breathing got heaver, his face was so, very close to mine. Right before he told me, "What were you going to say?"

I didn't back down, even though I was scared. "You can't burn this place down."

"Now, why can't I?" he asked with a grin.

"Because you have no right." I wanted nothing more to run. Run for my life and never to come back. Just to keep running from him, and never look back.

He just looked at me for a moment before letting go. He turned off of me and went back to his people. "So lets get going on with the plan." Did he not just hear what I said? "Make sure the _hunters_ are all in the same room and their tided down. Not one more of them are living though the night, after what they do...how they just kill our family. They got what was coming to them, they know what is coming to them. They all are going to burn. Burn to the ground, yelling for help which isn't going to come." He laughed to himself, which made me sick.

They all cheered for this evil plan, this messed up plan. I almost didn't believe it, then I remembered that these were vampires in here. They don't have feelings or care about what this means.

"Where do we put her.." One of the vampire's asked.

The leader turned back towards me, with a smile on his face. "Bring her out back, to the trucks. The long way though, I want to make sure that they all see her before...will you know. They all go down in flames."

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"You don't need your stuff where your going. Were your going to end up, your not going to need a thing. Well maybe that blanket of yours, you can take. I don't know, you might be cold...where ever your going to be going.." Smile.

"But...but...I just need my coat...and my shoes! Just my coat and shoes? Please, just...please?" I really needed those two things, more then I would have wanted.

"No." He didn't even think about it.

"Come on, just those two things. Thats all."

"Why do you want them so bad?" He started off.

"Cause, I need my shoes to walk out side in?" Think, think Vl. Think. "Also I would need my coat because you said that it might get cold where ever I'm going..." Good cover.

He looked at me, and looked so more.

"Its also right down the hall! On the way, my room...right down there. I would just stop for a minute and get them and then you can take me. Not a fight, I'm not going to fight _you_."

"Fine, take her to get her stuff..you two." He pointed to two taller vampires. He smiled over to me, "Now, you behave yourself."

I took a deep breath. Before nodding, I never have talked to a vampire like this. Oh, how different this all is. How deep?

"Go now, hurry. In five minutes this place is in flames, up to the heavens." He told them.

The two tall vampires came around to me, and pulled me back into the hall. Down the hall and right in front of my room, how did they knew I was here? How did they know this was my room?

"How do you know this is my-"

"Your scent is the stronger here."

"Oh, well yeah of course." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Go get your shoes and coat now. Please?" One of them asked, well more liked hissed.

"Yeah..." I made my way though the door, getting a look into my sweet, sweet bedroom. I never thought about how much I loved this place before. How much I cared for this place, even though I haven't been here for the longest time. This was still my room, my space.

My shoes were stuffed under my bed, my war boots. I got down on the floor and crawled over and pulled them out. Still they were so heavy as before...because thats not all they were. On the bottoms of my shoes, on the heels well more of under the heels were stakes. Small ones but still stakes never the less to end a vampire life.

"Hurry!" They called from the hall way.

I pushed them onto my feet before pulling out my coat off the back of my door. Once I got that on I, looked down to find my blanket...which...wasn't where I left it. I looked back up to the vampires by the door to see on of them holding it.

Yeah, fine they can carry it, for me.

You know, fine.

END OF CHAPTER 8 3

hey its me, I hope you all like this chapter of the

story.

Review please.

OXOX

~readerabove


	8. Stil, i feel nothing

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

They walked me though the walls, me in between them. They wouldn't let me get to far behind them, as we walked. I wasn't leading the way, I was following them. We walked right pass the rest of the hunters who were lead to a different room, all of them were tied up. Back to back on the ground.

Whispers spread the room as I walked by. Slowly, the vampires made sure we went by them slowly. Which I hated so much, I knew those hunters in there were going to die. All of them, were but...me. Nope I get to get out, and go were ever.

I spot Jay laying against the far wall. He had a new black eye, on his face. I wasn't gone that long but still somehow he got into a fight when I was gone. Oh, Jay, my fearless leader who turned on me and told them I was the leader. He wasn't a leader in my mind, not now, he was more of a weepy old, man now.

They all got what was coming to them. Even though I knew that I sill didn't like the fact that, they all were going to die. They got what was coming to them, true but that kind of fate to come? I won't be to sure about...They are going to be in pain, even though I knew it was wrong. Those hunters are going to burn and cry.

We were almost out the door when I made a quick turn back towards the hunters. Jay was still looking at me, which was what I wanted. I got out a quick mouth word, before being pushed out the door by the other vamps.

I mouthed one word to him right before, leaving the room.

_Run!_

At lest I got that one word out. I can say that I tried to help them, to help them all. No one can say that I didn't, try to help them. No one can say that I have no soul or a monster.

**ON THE ROAD**

They got me into a large truck with, tented windows. It was night time of course but still you never knew what might happen, these days. I was put in the back, with ten other vampires, all watching me so very close. I could feel their eyes on me, feel them watching my every move. I wasn't sure how many were in the front of this, how many were just running in the night. Or even there might be another truck following us or something. There was no way to know for sure.

The top, vamp wasn't back here either. These must be the staff vampires or something, the help? I wasn't even all sure that vampires had staff, help... It could fill a book, about stuff that I don't know about vampires.

I pulled my coat, tight around myself not trying to make it look like I was scared for what to come. I was though, I have never had something like this happen before. I don't know someone whom have had this happen. Two hours ago, if someone told me this would happen, I would have laughed so hard...but now?

If only I could go back in time. Now thats a thought for another day, I smiled to myself as I thought about this thought.

"What are you grinning about?" One of the shorter vamps asked, eyeing me.

I had to think, of something smart to say. Something that wouldn't get me hurt or killed, something clever, something I haven't used before. Different something I would never have thought about before, before this hour.

Humm..

This had to be something evil, something I would never think about before. Wow, I'm going over the same things in my head, over and over. But it was still true.

"I was just thinking about how those hunters are going to burn..." Was that too evil. It sounded evil, less evil in my head though.

The vampires shared looks with each other. They didn't know what to think of me, no body ever did know what to think of me. Oh, I was such a bad person.

"You do knew that those were your hunters, right?" One of them asked.

"Well, yeah but I have been with others before them. I didn't care about them, they meet little to me." I was going on about my life again. "They weren't really people that you could get close too. I don't really keep people close to me, now days."

A male, vamp showed his self from the front of the truck. I didn't see him before this, but now that I have, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. There was something different about him, something so much, different...It was hard to put into words, what I was thinking, what I was feeling. The is vampire had, long, deep brown hair, eyes a light green, almost fading into a dark, blue. He had a small, grin on his face, a grin that I bet would be there for a while. So different, so very different.

"Why wouldn't you care about your own kind?" He asked me, with that grin. "Even I care about my own."

"I should be sad that their...dead? But I feel nothing."

He nodded to himself, "Of course. But still...why are you so different?" He was looking right into my eyes, right into my soul.

I wanted to ask him so much, 'why was he so different?' But I couldn't with all of these vampires, so I changed the subject.

"What are you guys taking me?" I asked, taking my eyes off of 'the different one'. "I heard, that we were going to some kind of king? Or something?"

I wasn't sure about who got back to me, who ever said this. "Ha! Good thing you wont' have to think about that, to much longer."

"Now, now. What dose that mean?" I asked, not changing my voice. "Is that a threat?"

"Could be, maybe?" One of them asked from beside myself. "You never know intel its to late? Hum?"

I jumped up, "OH, YEAH SUCH I BET YOU COULD BRING ME DOWN! BRING IT ON THEN!" I showed my arms, I was ready.

A few others, jumped up. "Get back down!" Somebody yelled.

"No, first tell me where we are going!" I wasn't backing down, not now.

Well, I wasn't going too, intel I got pushed back onto the set. "Your not going, so you stay setting there! We mean it, your not going to move from that place! You hear me, OR THIS TRIP ISN'T GOING TO END WELL.!"

"Ok, sure." I muttered.

My plan, getting out of here, wasn't going to end well...This was to much, way to much. Even for me to deal with, which took a lot from me.

Goodness.

End of chapter 9

Dose somebody have ideas about what should happen next. I would love

to hear what, you guys are thinking.

OXOX

~readerabove.


	9. Mr Different,

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

I could never be sure about how long this 'car ride' would take. It could have been days, hours or even minutes in really life but to me it felt like... two days or something to that. I could never take time, I was always inpatient when it comes to waiting for something to happen.

I wanted to know where I was going?

Who was this 'king' I have heard of?

How could all of these vamps be working together and still be in one piece?

Also when were we going to get where ever we we going? I really needed to get something to eat cause I forget when was the last time that, I did eat?

With all of these going to though my mind I almost forgot that I was in a trunk full of vampires. I mean there was one but two inches to my sides. I fought with myself, I didn't want to fight with all of them but I did really fell like killing all of them. How could I feel both way but yet... not feel those two ways?

Wow, my mind didn't make scene. Most of the time not even to me.

Without knowing it the truck came to a sharp stop. I feel forward onto the hard, floor of the truck. All of the vampires but two were somehow already out of the truck and walking towards something that I could see from the ground.

"Come on now! Get out of there." One of the vamps who brought me onto the truck told me from the door. "We need to get going, onto the houses."

Houses? Never heard that one before, so there was more then one houses out there? Hmm, I jumped to my feet just in time to look around for my blanket.

"Where is my blanket?" I asked looking under the empty sets of the bus.

The vampire smiled a bit, "I bet one of the guys took it. It did smell really good."

Oh, this makes me mad. "_Where is my blanket!" _

"Its just a blanket! Get over it and come on! He is going to get upset with me for bring you late to him so come on out of there." He held out his hand to me.

I looked down at it, what kind of game was he playing here? He pushed his hand closer to me and I backed up to the ever back of the truck.

"What are you doing! WE need to get going so come on. Don't make me get in there and bring you out myself?" He wasn't kidding.

"I want... I need my blanket back first." The truth was that I didn't care for my blanket or not I just wanted to wast time. I didn't want to go out there with the rest of the vampires I wanted to run and leave.

I needed a plan, but I didn't have one.

"I don't know where it is! I am getting sick of your month! You need to get out here right now, and come with me. I am not going to tell you again, Hunter!" He was about to come in, when somebody stepped up.

"Jim, you go on in. I will bring her in... you have done enough for today." Someone told him from outside I couldn't see who it was though.

I slowly moved my weight to look out to see...Mr. Different.

This Jim nodded going around the corner, leaving this Mr. Different right in front of me. I back up even more towards the back, of the truck.

"You don't have to be afraid..." Could he see the fear in my eyes? "Just come with me, your not going to get hurt. I won't let that happen.."

Oh! Yeah sure I can trust a vampire. "I haven't fell and hit my head man, I'm not stupid. Also stop talking to me as if I am lower then you, cause I am not."

He looked at me, eyes filled with sadness. "I don't think of you like that at all."

"Yeah, you do." Only if I know how many vamps were around here, I would have pulled out my stake and took this one down.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't know...MAYBE CAUSE YOUR A VAMPIRE...and all your kind do is think lies and messed up stuff."

He looked down at his self, eyes hard, face unreadable. "You have to come with me, now. Please I'm not going to ask you again."

As I thought to myself, I somehow knew he was telling me the truth here. I nodded and waited for him to back up so I could get out. Once I was out I saw what I wasn't expediting to find.

A large, mansion on top of a small hillside near a river. I closed my eyes then opened them a few more times before it got to me that this was all real. I almost fell of the air I was standing on.

"Is it to much?" Mr. Different asked me.

End of chapter 10

of the Love Wars.

OXOX

~readerabove 3


	10. Facebook page readerabove

_**HELLO, MY DEAR OLD FANS! :D**_

_**I just wanted to let you all know that I have made up**_

_**a face-book page for readerabove. I will be putting up**_

_**dates to when new chapter will be getting up and a little**_

_**bit of what they are going to be about. I hope to hear from**_

_**all of you on there. **_

_**Thanks so much for getting me this far, as a writer, caz**_

_**without you guys I would have stopped writing. So in words**_

_**this page will be mostly for my fans. **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**OXOX**_

_**~readerabove**_


	11. Walking though the madness

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

I could feel my mouth dropping ten feet. This place was like nothing that I have ever seen or even dreamed about before. It was all different, and somewhat a nice place for vampires to live. Even though it was night time and I couldn't make everything out well enough...this place was still one of a kind.

"Well, we should be going inside." He started, pulling on my arm.

I pulled my arm then my hole body away from him. "Don't touch me." I hissed to him, "What are you going to do once we get in there? Kill me? Is that big, king dude going to kill me or something?"

"Of, course not." His smile dropped. "We are just going to talk to you."

I wasn't going to take likely. "Oh, yeah sure. I'm not going in there." I looked up to the mansion again, that dark place.

"OK, well heres the thing...theres people watching us right now." I looked around, he was right. I saw eyes everywhere. "If I don't get you in here, right now then those people watching are going to have to come out and help me. We don't want to hurt you, but if you won't come in, we are going to have too. The king wants to see you know, and every minute that we are out here...he is just getting madder and madder at us. So if you want to make it out of here alive, I would do what I am telling you. Just come in with me and everything will be alright..."

That changes a lot of things.

"So are you going to come? Or am I going to have to call for help?" He asked at last.

I didn't see a way around this, cause there wasn't. I was going to have to go with him into that mansion and face that king face on. Then whatever's coming after that I am going to have face head on also, story of my life really.

"Ok." I said.

He turned towards the mansion and started to walk towards it. I took a deep breath before joining him on his way. I heard him laugh to himself, but he didn't slow. My footsteps sounds to much louder then those of his. He was walking on air and I was getting my feet muddy.

We were almost to the door when I asked something.

"Whats your name?"

He turned to look at me, to see if I was joking maybe or something. I wasn't and my face would have shown it too.

"Oh, hmm. Its Gabriel." He told me turning back towards the door. It opened in front of him, and he didn't even have to do a thing about it.

We went in. Right by the doors, stood two vampires. Theres ones weren't on the truck here...which meant that there were more vampires around here. Which wasn't going to be a good, when I try to make my way out of here later. Whenever that might happen.

"Gabriel!" One of them laughed. "What took you so long? We were about to send out a search party for you!"

"Oh, well I came as fast as I could."

They were joking around. It made me sick to think that these things could do that. Joke around with each other. They weren't people, they were vampires. They couldn't laugh or feel a thing but yet here they were, laughing and joking...

This night just keeps on getting better.

"Well, go right in. He is waiting." the other door man told Gabriel.

He nodded and started to walk again. I was right in his shadow, not wanting to get left behind with the door vamps who had their eyes glued to my back. We walk just for a little while before, Gabriel stopped out of nowhere...and I ran into his back.

He laughed as I fell backwards. "You really need to watch where your going around here. Its really is a madhouse."

Was he trying to help me? "Yeah, ok I will try to remember that next time." I whispered.

"Well here go's nothing." he went first into a room. I followed right behind him.

**End of chapter 12**.

**Hey, I really hope that you guys like this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it, and I can't wait**

**to hear what you guys think of it! Review pleasse. **

**OXOX**

**~readerabove.**


	12. King whats his face

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

We walked into a room filled with...vamps. Along all four of the walls, stood buff vampires. All male vampires, eyes a shades of red, wearing black from head to toe. They looked as if they just came back from war, entering a new once...Near the front of the room, stood a vampire by his self. He looked different from all of the others around him, he was wearing dark jeans, and a white shirt. His hair was so long that it had to be pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head, his eyes were also a shade of red. This place took my breath away.

"Gab!" The man yelled from the front, of the room. He came forward, right when Gabriel moved away from me and towards the man coming towards him. They came into a hug in the middle of the room, they must be somewhat close...well for vampires. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just around, you know? Nothing oh big but just around the world..." It seemed to me that Gabriel didn't want to tell the truth about this. What could he be hiding? "Well, its good to see you."

"Ha!" He moved away from Gabriel. "I have been...these last years have really been something without you! You, can't go off like that again, not that many people knew where you were these days, Ok? Don't ever do this again cause to tell you the truth my heart couldn't take it." He gave them another smile smile before going into another hug.

This time, Gabriel pulled out of it. "I won't sir."

"Thats what you told me last time..."

"Yeah, well this time I will try harder."

I wasn't really sure what they were talking about here, so I started to look for a way out of here. The room was filled, there wasn't a window...but there was another door near the back of the room, behind all the vamps. Still I couldn't get to it, there were such to many...vampires in this one place. Though all my training this has never came up in a class, not once, nobody has even hear of this!

"Now, who is this?" The king came around Gabriel and stopped in front of me. He looked down at me with those dark eyes, of his.

"Oh, well she came from that H.H we just got back from." He started out with that, would have said more but got cut off by the King.

What did H.H mean? Hunters house?

"So they were holding her there or something? Is she human, of course I can see that..." The king started walking around me, around and around. I lost count of how many he would go around, he just just a little faster then my eyes...yeah thats all. Out of nowhere he turned away from me to Gabriel, "Is she a hunter or a holder?"

"I'm not sure...I wasn't the one who brought her in." He didn't look at the King, he still had his back to both of us.

"I thought thats where you came from? You must have been there or were you lieing to me...?" The king sounded a bit mad.

Gabriel turned around to face him. "Yes, I was there but I wasn't the one who found her. I just brought her in from the truck we took."

"You guys took a truck...?" He asked looking around the room to the rest of the vampires. A few of them showed small nodded's of the head. "When did we even get a truck? Do I know nothing that go's around in my own court?"

"We needed to blend in to the city, all of us running though the streets wouldn't have worked for this job. Times today run differently then they use to so we had to do things differently as well." Was Gab scared of this man?

"Oh, well...next time let me in on these kinds of things.? OK?"

Everyone around the room, nodded to him. I started to feel like all of these vamps were actor acting in some movie or something.

"Well, who knows about her?" He asked, everyone looked at me, and I didn't even looked that good...

"Then it would be Tom, he was the one who brought her in then. I will go talk to him later if you want, get all the information." Gab looked over to me, "I think that we should keep her upstairs with the others from H.H, hunter or holder alike."

"Oh, right OK. Whatever you feel is for the better, then fine. I don't care.." He turned away from me and started to walk near Gabriel again. "Go do that and then come talk to me, we have a lot to talk about."

Gabriel moved away from the king, keeping his eyes on him the whole time. He pulled me back towards the door with him as well. Once we were out the door shut right in front of us, we were still facing the door, ready for something to jump out and get us.

"Follow me, please." He told me, looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I also started to look around us.

"Nothing...Well come on." He must not have found what he was looking for.

"May I ask where we are going..?"I started to ask, thinking how many vampires were in this place all together. I could maybe take on ten at once but more then that...I wasn't sure about..

"You are going up stairs to the holding room. There are some other people in there but I pretty sure that they won't hurt you..I mean hopefully you will make it out of there alright or whatever."

"What...do you mean by others? Cause I don't play good with others." I gave a sly smile.

End of chapter 13

Review and tell me what you guys think! :)

~readerabove


	13. Brother?

Chapter 14! :D,

sorry guys, I haven't got a chapter up

in for like ever! There has been a lot

of stuff going on and I really, sorry

about that!. Well, I hope you all like

this chapter and don't forget to review

when your done reading it. ! :)

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

Gabriel took me up stairs into the first room, on the left. I counted my steps on the way looking at every thing around me. Making sure that I knew everything around myself. Because when I make my move and get out of here, this isn't just going to be some kinda escape plane. Well, it is but, its really going to work this time.

Maybe, just maybe I will get to stake some vamps on the way out of here. Now, that there would make my day so much better.

"What are you smiling about?" Gabriel asked by the door, putting in a lock comb. Even though he was trued towards me, somehow he knew what was on my face.

"Who's in there?" I asked, trying to look past him.

As I looked down the hall, there was about five other doors in this hall. All of them locked and had to be opened with a comb. What were in these? What were they hiding in here? Some kind of boom or human slaves?

"People."

"Well, thank you captain dude! I already knew that much, only what kinda people?" I hissed.

He opened the door, and stepped aside for me to walk though. I heard voices coming out and painful cries making there way out. Staring into the darkness was one thing but really thinking about going in there was something different.

"I am not going to go in there!" I told him stepping away.

From behind, someone pushed me into the room. I looked towards to Gab who was still standing there in the doorway, looking behind me. The fores behind the push, almost got my on my knees but arm came around, my side, pulling me back up. I knew right way that it was Gabriel who saved me, from planting my head into the ground.

"You didn't need to do that.." Gabriel told the vampire who pushed me, once I was back on my feet. "She was going."

The vampire behind me, was about as tall as Gabriel maybe a bit taller but still the same. He had the same eyes and hair as Gabriel too.

"Are you standing up for her? Have you gone soft?" He asked, to Gabriel. "Brother?"

Brother? Were they really brothers? Or was that just a word to them, but still they did look alike somewhat. So evil, vampire brothers...hmm thats something.

"I'm not." Gabriel acted like it was so simple to him. "Its just that you didn't have to be so rude to her."

Her? Its funny, most vampire came me it or that...he didn't.

"Her?" The other vampire asked, like he was reading my mind...wait or was he? "I think you are getting a little soft bro. I think here that you have been away for to long, that you have forgot the old family ways of life." He walked around to stand behind Gabriel and somewhat me. "You forgot how to kill and love it while you can."

Gabriel took a deep breath before, very lightly pushing me into the room. "I haven't...brother."

Once I was inside, the door closed aright way and their voices faded away.

Staring at the door, with so many questions going though my mind. Were they really brothers or was that just a word for them to use? Even though those two did really look alike, they even could really be brothers. What were they really talking about? Random stuff or were they really talking about...killing people? I wouldn't put it past them of course, their vampires.

"Who are you?" A small child's voice asked from behind me. "Why are you here? Are you on of them? One of those things?" Asking so many things at once.

"What do you mean?" I turned around to see nothing. "Where are you?"

"Are you one of them?" She asked me again.

"One of whom?" My eyes went around the room, but all I could see was darkness.

"A...one of the vampires."

All my senses came on right then, they came on by just hearing the word vampire. They were monsters and my body knew that! I was ready to take on a army right then and now. But of course there was none around me right now. It took a few minutes for my body to go back normal again but it soon did.

"No, of course not!" I told whoever was here. "Now, where are you?"

"Are you sure?"

Hmm, "Of course I am."

Slowly but still a small girl came out of the shadows, stopping about two feet from me. Her face of course was hidden under some kind of little blanket thing. Her hair showed though at the bottom, bright red hair. Great, a red head. I don't know why I just thought that.

But I did.

"Where did you come from?" Her voice was the same as before.

"Out there." I told her, pointing towards the door.

This took her back, "You mean in the real world?"

"Yes...?" Was she for real?

After she stared at me, for a while, she took off her blanket. Her hair became long, showing that it was really all that red but more brownish, face covered with dust and dirt, eyes a little green in the darkness of the room. She couldn't have been more then ten years old, she was just a kid. "Hello, I'm Justice. My sisters call me Justice so, so can you, I guess."

Just a kid...

"Hello, Justice. My name is Vi."

End of chapter 14 :)

Hello, guys I hope you all like this chapter. Well, I'm not that great of author but

in all hope, you all like this. Please tell me what you think of this

chapter!

OXOX

~readerabove


	14. Another Hunter, really?

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

I found out that Justice was just a little girl who didn't know really what was going on. Her mom was in this place once a pond a time, but they took her. She calls them they, the vampires even though she knew what they really are. The vampires took Justice and her mom about two weeks ago, they came out of nowhere and took them out of their beds in the late night.

Justice and her mother, were scared of course, and Justice is just ten years old, just as I guessed. The vamps came in here about three days ago and took her mother out by focus...

I also found that there were about five other people in here, all young girls but Justice was the smallest and youngest. There names were Shelly, Libby, Alice, M.J, and Sarah. All around the ages of 15 or less then that, which was a bit scarey for them all.

Shelly was a talk girl, eyes dark brown like her short hair that went to her shoulders. Her skin a bit dark maybe from a dark tan, wearing a long dancers dress which was half way ripped. She looked a lot like a basketball player short on the drugs.

Libby and M.J are twins, or so they tell me. Even though they didn't really look alike but maybe the hair a little. Libby's eyes were a dark blue and hair really short. M.J had glasses and hair was a lot longer then her sister. Both of them were tall but Shelly still was the tallest.

Alice was next to the smallest after Justice, eyes green and hair bight almost white. I wasn't sure about her though, she hasn't said a word to me this whole time... just nothing.

Sarah, was the most different out of all of them. She was the oldest, yes but she just seemed different too. It was word to put into words, she just was...I think maybe she could be something other then human? Of course I couldn't be sure to that. Her long brown, hair pulled out around her sides eyes a bit red from dust or something.

"How long have you all been here?" I asked after a while.

"Its different for everybody.." Justice whispered.

Hmm, OK. "Then what about we take turns or something? Everybody can have they say in how long they know or think they have been here?"

Shelly laughed. "What is this?" Her voice was covered in a deep ascent, I wasn't sure from where though. "Show or tell, or something?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a jail." I told her, still I knew it kinda was.

"Kinda is..." Libby whispered. "I have been here for about...can't be sure...but I think maybe a month or two?" She stopped to look over to her sister. "M.J just came about a week ago. They brought my sister here and I... it just makes me so mad! I was OK being here but now that M.J is here...I can't stand it."

M.J gave her a small smile, "I was brought here to find you. I could have ran but I didn't. I made that choice to look for you and what was coming came. You shouldn't beam yourself."

After that little remark the flames started up. Libby was telling that she was the one who did this to her sister but M.J thought it wasn't. M.J thought that she went looking for Libby and was brought here on her own free, she couldn't just leave her sister in this place. Libby thought that she made M.J come all this way for nothing, that they both were going to die now...

Justice has already tried to stop this but soon gave up.

"STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE! None of you are!"

Everybody looked at me, even Alice who kinda almost fall asleep.

"What are you going on about girl?" Shelly asked, in that ascent.

I looked around the room, and eyed all of them one at a time, "I'm going to get you guys out of here."

They all started laughing.

"I am! I know how to get out of stuff like this! I'm going to come up with a plan and get us out of here, soon too."

This got even more laughs out of them, which didn't make me happy.

"I have been in here so long..." Shelly whispered, "So very long but still Alice has been her longer then all of us. It there was a way out then she would have found it by now, I mean she is a hunter.."

Hunter? I looked over to Alice who wouldn't look at me but towards the door, hoping that it would somehow just open up and she could run away. I would never have took it as that, Alice being like me? She wouldn't even talk, how could she be a hunter?

I had so much to learn.

"Your a hunter...?" I asked Alice.

She looked off into space like I wasn't here.

"She stopped talking about two weeks ago. I mean she didn't do that much talking before that but, now isn't like she isn't even here." Shelly wasn't telling me something that I needed to know.

"What happened before she stopped talking?"I asked.

Shelly, shyly looked behind her towards the closed door. "One night...or day I can't know for sure, but it was when we were sleeping and ..." Libby sighed beside me, I could tell that she has heard this story many times before. "..took Alice. I heard her screams as they dragged her out the door. We don't really know what happened to her out there just that when she came back, she wouldn't say a word about it to us."

I looked back towards Alice, now I felt different about her.

"So whats your plan?" Sarah asked, taking a set next to Alice on the floor. "Or was that just talk now?"

I looked away from Alice and started to look around the room. There wasn't much to look at of course, just about four walls and the floor. I saw a few blankets pushed into a nice pile on the ground near Sarah and Alice. Near the door when I was pushed in at, set a few bowls of water...something dogs would drink out of. These girls weren't drinking out of that were they! Looking up, I saw nothing but darkness, which couldn't be good.

"I know, right?" Libby asked me, "This room is a pit of … nothing."

I couldn't fight with her over that one.

End of chapter 15

**Guys, please review I mean its not that hard! Just go to that little circle thing and click on review and it will take you to it! After all if you have read my story this far then why not tell me how much you liked it or .. not. =) I hoped you like it though!**

**Please tell me what you all think!**

**oxox**

**~readerabove**


	15. Mr Mrs Different

**Love Wars,**

**Vi (Violet)**

Gabriel

After talking with everybody for a while, I turned over for the night. My mind was full, but yet I wasn't sure what was going to happen now, I wasn't sure how in the world that we were going to get out of here. I looked over everything, every way that I could think of, and I gave up on them all.

One hunter and the rest of the girls...thats it, they were just girls. They didn't know a thing about all of this, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just barely teens themselves...this shouldn't be happening to them. They shouldn't know about vampires and all of this evil here. I would never want that to happen, to somebody not even my worst friend.

I took a small place, next to the door. My back was against the wall, and legs out in front of myself. Would have loved to lay down of course, but their wasn't enough room to lay down for a second. Around the room, the girls took their places on the ground, none of us were laying all the way down of course. Just our legs were out and they were just inch's part of each other.

This room, seemed to some what be bigger before...but now it was even smaller. I couldn't understand how these people could live in something like this, in some place like this.

"Are you going to go to bed? Or are you just going to set there and stare at the wall all night?" Shelly asked looking at me, she was laying across the room from me. So not that far, really.

"I wasn't staring at the wall.." I told her.

"Then at what? I know I'm pretty and stuff but for real?" Shelly sounded pretty full of herself.

"Oh, just get over yourself. I was just thinking about how I'm going to get you out of here." I told her, still thinking.

Still going though every way that I could think of, there wasn't a good way. I wasn't sure about the number of vampires here, wasn't sure about how good they were trained. They could be good fighters, they could be able to kill me. I'm good and stuff but..against army of vampires? With my two stakes...only two small stakes in my shoes.

"There is no way to get out of here." She told me, pulling her hair put into a ponytail. "I'v tried, believe me, I have."

"Thats funny.." I didn't laugh though.

"Why? Just cause I'm not a hunter like Alice, doesn't mean a thing. I can do whatever I want when I put my mine too it. I'm awesome like that, and brave of course."

"How did you try to get out?" I asked, "Did you just ask the vamps please can you let me out of here? Wait or maybe it was pretty please?"

"Of course, not! I did what I thought was right, I tried to smack one of the guards and took a run for it.." she sure did sound upset.

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing. I fall and they came all on me too fast...thats it, and if I wouldn't have fall then I wouldn't be here right now."

"Are you a good runner then? Maybe you were in track or soccer? Those two are main running sports out there. Did you do both of them? Or one at the lest?" She didn't respond right away, "Thats what I though, you couldn't have out ran the vampires then. OK, lets say that some how you could run past them, then what? Did you some how have a stake with you? No, of course not."

"Still, it could have worked."

"Don't believe it." I whispered, placing my head on my hands. "I'm going to bed, so night."

After that she must have fell asleep, without another word. Or maybe, I just backed talked her and she was hurt. I didn't really care for her, she was just some girl who didn't know right from wrong. Shelly didn't know a thing about all of this, she was just a city girl who doesn't know the first thing about real life. I can understand why the vampires would pick her.

Now, why they made me come? Thats beyond myself...they thought I was the hunters leader...when I wasn't, then they burned the place down. Us hunters, are so different from everybody. We don't care for each other, I didn't even know half of my own hunters back at the warehouse. I didn't care that they were going to end up dieing and they didn't seem to care that much about me, saying I was their leader. Hunters would just turn their own back on their own kind like that.

I quickly fall asleep.

But, it didn't last long though. A hand around my month woke me up from my sleep, sending me into my fighting mood, I grabbed the hand around me, which was pulling me up. I fought at first but that was before, I saw who it really was.

Gabriel.

His dark, eyes looking down on me. Telling me without words that it was going to be OK. I nodded and he let go.

"Come with me." He whispered, "Please.."

The door was opened to my side and I followed him out of the room. The door slammed closed after us. "Well, sure. I'm sure that didn't wake the rest of them up...What is going on?" I asked.

Looking around to find that their weren't other vamps around..just Gabriel and myself. He … came... alone.

"I needed to tell you some stuff. About whats taking place tomorrow.." we started to walk down the hall.

"What?" I asked, looking around. Looking for a way out.

"Tomorrow, there will be a meeting. The king has found out for sure that you were a hunter. Some vampires are going to be coming to get you and the others from that room and bring you all down to the court. The king and some leaders are going to talk about what to do with all of you."

We stopped about midway down the hall, "Why are you telling me about this?" I asked at last.

He stopped, "Cause there is something about you, something different. I fell something...maybe more like I don't know right now. I just couldn't go on knowing that something could happen tomorrow. Something that could hurt you if you weren't ready."

I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me, here. Nothing was right here, and now he is trying to tell me that I'm different? Mr. Different himself? I wasn't believing it.

"OK, then?" I said, "Or you could just let us go right now? I mean if thats what your wanting?"

Gabriel laughed, "I wish I could. I'm not like the rest of them, I can fell something. Towards you, I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you...nothing. Vi? Have you ever heard of soul mates?"

Now that took me back. I have heard of that.. word. After hunters have told me stories of vampires falling in love with our kind. Of course, I didn't or maybe couldn't believe it. I mean how could something like that happen? Us and them, could never be.

Yet, somehow right now. I am feeling something for him. Looking into those eyes of his, it felt like I was falling into some kind of a spell. Why was he so different?

"Why are you so different?" Gabriel asked me at last.

It was like he was reading my mind.

End of chapter 16

**Guys, please review I mean its not that hard! Just go to that little circle thing and click on review and it will take you to it! After all if you have read my story this far then why not tell me how much you liked it or .. not. =) I hoped you like it though!**

**Please tell me what you all think!**

**I am going to start donating a chapter to the best review I get too!**

**oxox**

**~readerabove**


	16. Purple Halo law

_**Love Wars,**_

_**Vi (Violet)**_

_**Gabriel**_

_Hello, guys! Marry Christmas if thats your thing, ! I would first off like to donate this chapter to, _purple halo _ and Tina x. Thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing for me! To tell you the truth, I wouldn't write more chapters if people like you didn't review so thank you both for it! I hope all my readers like this chapter, and marry wishes to all. :D, _

I stood there, watching as the door closed in front of me, with Gabriel on the other side of it.

"So where did you go?" Justice whispered, "Can you talk?" She looked over to towards Alice, wondering if my fate would be the same.

"Of course, I can talk." I nodded, making my way to facing her. "Why wouldn't I?"

Justice's eyes were wide, "They took you Vi. We didn't know where you went, we all were woke up when we heard the door close, well more of slammed closed! Libby started crying!" I looked over towards Libby who also had eyes wide, but she looks like the kinda person who always cry..

"We all were freaking out!" Libby told me. Shelly laughed a bit, Libby's stare shut her up. "We all were so scared, we though something...that something.."

"Happened." M.J said.

"No, nothing did. I just went to talk with somebody, thats all. It was really nothing that I couldn't take on my own." I didn't need help, I'm a hunter.

Alice, looked like she was sleeping behind Justice.

"Well, something must have happened.." Shelly smiled, "I saw who that was, that you went with. His name was Gabriel, the hot one right?" She looked off into space, thinking about the 'hot one'.

"How, did you know?" I whispered, "Do you know him?"

"Of course, I do." Shelly smiled, looking back into my eyes. "I know him, real good."

Now, what did that mean? Gabriel said, I was his soul mate and half of my believes him for that. I think my heart really...hard to put into words, but that little chat with him...its got me thinking that I do, feel something for him. Other then hate of course, but then again hate and love were on the same line as each other, now thinking about that. 'I know him real good..' Shelly's words went though my mind again. What if Gabriel was just playing with me? He is a vampire after all, I couldn't put it past him to just be playing with both Shelly and I.

Shelly was still smiling, "Oh, Gabriel..." She sighed.

Thats when all-hell broke loss.

I jumped out at Shelly, with me on top of her, we both crashed onto the ground. She screamed a bit but some how got a punch at me, I took it, not having time to move. What a good hunter, I am. As she went in for another punch, I took ahold of her arm, pining it against the ground, beside her.

"Violet!" I heard, M.J cry and the others calling for me by my first name.

I couldn't stop though, Shelly...she had to be lying to me. Gabriel would never do this to me, with her. We were soul mates, we talked this out for like ten minutes! Starting to shake her, I saw Shelly starting to cry.

"That it back!" My own voice, didn't sound like myself. I wasn't myself. "Take back what you say!"

Out of nowhere, Shelly closed her eyes. I looked at her, really looked at her. What am I doing? I'm a hunter, one of the good guys in this world...yet right now, I'm evil..Jumping off of her, I slip back in my spot by the door.

"Shelly?" Justice, moved towards her, looking down onto her. "Are...are you alright?"

"Shelly.." Libby, said, her and M.J moved over towards her too.

Shell jumped up, pushing the three girls away. "Get away from me!...please." Shelly said, then looking towards me. "Your a monster like, just like Gabriel. I was lying about that...but you took it for real."

She was just lying...and I'm a monster. I let my feels...not even sure if they were real or not...let them take over. I have been trained for years so that wouldn't happen, yet I did...and I thought, I was a better hunter then that. That I was above that, all the stories that I'v hear about soul mates or what not...they were real and now my life is one of them.

Shit.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" I whispered, "I really don't know what came over me.."

Deathly stares came Libby and Shelly.

"I need to tell you guys something, and you all need to listen." Nobody said a word, so I went on. "Gabriel said that, sometime soon people are going to be coming for us. More like evil vampires are going to be coming for us, and they are taking us to something called 'court' or something. I don't think thats really the name of it, but I can't be sure of that right now, sorry." Why in the world, am I saying sorry? "And think...we all could die or something..I don't really care for it all." My hands throw themselves over my month, holding it shut, not wanting to hear what was going to come out of it, next.

What was happening to me? I wasn't acting like myself and those words...that came out of my month...those weren't mine and I know that. Is it true? Am I really turning into a monster or am I just going insane?

"Everybody lets just get to bed now..." Justice said, pulling Shelly with her towards the other side of the room, they both lying down on the floor...well half way laying down. "Who really knows what is going on soon, sleep could do us all some good."

They all nodded and once, again they layed around the walls of the room, feet in the middle almost touching. They all fell asleep fast, but I couldn't, not knowing what might be happening when I go to this 'court'. Can't be sure, what is going to happen...nothing good though.

What was happening to me? Something came over me and I fought with a … human. Just a human, thats all she was and I tried to hurt her, just cause she said that about Gabriel. I didn't even care that much about it at the time, or so I thought, but I guess I did care. A part of myself that was deep inside took over and attacked her. I'm not even care, about my feeling for him...yet I fought for him.

Never in my 17 years, have I fought for somebody like that. I could only look after myself, nobody different from that. Thats what I have been tout to do, thats how I have learned to do. All the hunters who have ever tout me, who have showed me the ropes... said for this to never happen. They told me 'soul mates' we fake, games played by the night people to get a kick out of, I haven't even known Gabriel for that long, but something keeps telling me that...he's the one.

With those thoughts, I must have feel asleep, cause the next thing I know these yelling.

"Get up!" The yelling came from beside me, from the open door. "Now! All of you get up!" I saw that everybody was up but me, "GET UP!" that one was for me, I got up and throw my coat back on, I used it as a blanket last night. "Now, in a line! Now!" He sure wanted a lot out of us here.

"Yes, sir!" I laughed, getting in the back of the line. "Where are we going, by the way?" I couldn't lead on that, I knew.

I heard sighs from girls ahead of me in line.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, HUMAN!" that dude must have been a vampire.

"Human? Hahaha.." I really shouldn't have said this, "What did you just say to me _vampire?" _

We all got pulled out of the room one by one, but for me. That one dude vampire stood in front of me, looking at me with dark evil, eyes. "Do you want me to kill you?" he asked, smiling, "Cause thats what is going to happen...and I'm going to be the one who is going to kill you."

I returned his smile, "Man, you really do think something of yourself, don't you?"

"Don't make me, kill you. I have fun doing it to...hunter."

Oh, hunter. My good old nick name, these vampires use for me.

"Hey, do you know what I call you? I call your kind vamps if you wanted to know. Oh and I think its really funny...I mean, you killing me? Because, I think its going to be the other way, if I have something to do with it." I said slyly.

"Jack!" Somebody yelled from the doorway, "Get the other girl out here now! We are going to be late!"

It was Jim, the vampire I meet the other day.

Jack stepped aside for me to past, I smiled to him as I walked by. "Thanks, Jack." Then I found Jim standing outside the doorway with the other girls, "Hello, Jim!"

Jim gave me a cold stare back.

"Oh, its good to see you to, buddie!" I said, going to stand at the back of the line, of girls.

"Follow me, please." He said, and we all did.

He lead us though the house hold, leading us outside, in the moonlight. Hey, it was night time, who knew? Everywhere, I mean, everywhere there were vampires. There were about five chairs setting in the middle of the mass of vampires, where sat the king who I meet the other nigh, Gabriel's brother from the hallway, the boss man from my burnt down wear house, two who really knows and Gabriel sat in the last chair. Each of them were wearing nice robes, hair nicely brushed.

I tore my eyes away from Gabriel to look around the …. court yard. Thats what it was a large court yard, filled with vampires. Some were setting on the grasses, standing, hanging from trees, about everywhere. I wasn't sure what to make of this, it was to much of course.

This was mad, and all of these vampires looked hungry...

"Welcome!" The king yelled, nobody talked. But it sure did sound welcoming...not. "I thank you all so much for coming to this tonight. I'm sure, you all are wondering but your doing here, well here it is. We need to go over the purple halo, law."

Well that didn't sound good, I looked across to Gabriel but he wouldn't look at me.

_**End of chapter 17**_

_**I really hope your all liked this chapter, please tell me what you all think**_

_**of it! Thanks so much, for reviewing and I hope I get some more though. **_

_**OXO**_

_**~readerabove**_


	17. Soulmates

_**Love Wars,**_

_**Vi (Violet)**_

_**Gabriel**_

This couldn't have been good, this didn't look good. All around the yard, vampire started to moan. I wonder what was up with them, but then it hit me. This law the king was talking about, wasn't a good thing. Even the vampires knew this and their vampires! This purple halo law...wasn't something to look forward too.

Looking to my side, I saw Libby holding her sisters hand, shivering slightly. Alice stood like she knew this was going to happen all along, her eyes staring at the five vampires. Shelly, was kinda smiling a bit. What was wrong with her? Did she not get that this could turn into something really bad? At last, I looked over towards Justice who had tears coming out of her eyes. This girls were just kids, really, nothing more.

What ever was going on, they had nothing to do with and I had to save them...no matter what. I had to get them away from this and back home to their families, where they can be safe and stay safe. Right then, looking at them, I knew I was going to have to do all of this. I am going to save them.

"Grad!" The king's voice rang though the yard, "Come here!"

Towards my side, I could see a male, vampire slowly make his way towards the king. The more I looked at this 'Grad' the more, I could see that he was scared. A vampire was really scared of what was going on. I felt like laughing but I knew nothing good would have came out of that.

"Yes..?" Grad had a deep voice, "What is it my king?"

The king laughed, "You know what you have done, my son." Does he call everybody his sons? Grad shook his head, at the king. "Oh, you don't know? Don't recall what law you went again? Purple Halo Law?" The king sighed, "Do you not recall when you fall in love with animal? A human?"

Grad's eyes darkened, "I don't know what you are talking about.."

The king pointed towards Alice. "Her! You fell in love with it! You went against your own kind and fall for a Human!"

Alice? Looking towards her, she looked like she could have cried right then, but she didn't. She had this strong look on her face, like she knew she could brake out right then, she couldn't let her guard down. Still, Alice a hunter fall for a Vampire? I still couldn't understand what Gabriel and I had but...just thinking that the same thing was happening to her?

"I..I..I-" Grad started to stumble over his words but the king cut him off.

"I know what has happened! Don't play me as a fool, Grad. I know what has been happening around my own houses. You and that thing have been seeing each other and you lied about it. You have broke one of our top laws! Do what that means?"

Grad looked right at the king, "No.."

"It means death you fool!" Gabriel's brother who sat by the King laughed. "Your going to die for nothing!"

Grad didn't look away from the King, "I have done nothing wrong here. My love for her, doesn't just mean I have turn my back on my family. I am still loyal, I'm still sane. Being in love with someone shouldn't mean death, its not a bad thing. I love Alice and if it means dieing for her, then so be it."

Alice showed a smile on her face but it soon died.

"The human is going to die too." The King told him, and Gabriel's brother laughed. "Your both are going to end up dead by the end of the night."

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY YOUR GETTING EVEN CLOSE TO MY ALICE!" Grad cried out growling, showing his fangs. "That is never going to happen!"

The king smiled, "Why are you putting up such a fight? You knew what was going to happen if you fell for a human. You knew what the laws were."

"She didn't though." Grad made it sound just so.

The King smiled, "Well, maybe there is a way to get out of it.."

"What! I will do whatever, to save her!"

This sounded to good to be true.

The King looked towards the rest of us, "Kill them all." He wasn't putting Alice in as he said this. "Tear them apart. But your of course."

Wait..this was too good to be true. Grad would have to kill all of us, he would have to kill us... Just to save Alice, he would kill four girls. I knew, I couldn't save all of us if he came at us. I was only one hunter...soon to be dead hunter.

Grad looked towards us, with honor in his eyes. He didn't want to do this! But, he wanted to save Alice more then the world and he was going to kill us. With all of these vampires watching...Grad had to know this was a trap. The king isn't just going to let him and Alice go after this.

"Its your choice really. Save Alice or Alice is going to die. You both are going to die. Pick, kill them or watch Alice die then yourself." The King told him.

End of chapter 18

OXOX

~readerabove


	18. Sheshe is my world

R&R THANKS!

CHAPTER 19

I stared at Grad or whatever his name was, and he looked back at me. Evil in his eyes, there was something wrong with him, something evil he was about to do something evil. He was thinking of killing all of us, he was thinking of ways to kill all of us, one by one very slowly. Yeah, I knew how vampires thought about this kinda stuff.

"Go ahead, now. Take them out." The king told him.

I looked at the King, he wasn't looking at me of course, but at Alice. She had this look on her face, like she wanted to say something but couldn't get the right words together. Then I turned towards Gabriel, he had his hands around his head, a hard look on his face. Could he really let this happen to me? His face showed it all.

Grad went in front of M.J, "I'm...I'm really sorry." He told her.

"What!" Gabriel's brother whispered, "Your saying sorry to food?"

Grad's eyes, became a deep red, "This is going to hurt."

M.J's eyes were still in surprised, "What!..What are you going to do..-" She sounded so scared and the look he was giving her was so scary. I felt so bad for her, she couldn't stop what was going to happen right now.

I stepped in front of M.J. "Get the beep away from her you freak!" I cried, "If you know whats good for you!" Yes, I did just use the word beep.

The king started laughing, "Oh and what is this?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

Grad stepped forwards, coming inches away from me. "You want your turn first?" He hissed, "I could kill you first you know? I was just going to save you for last, but hey why not go first and get it done with?"

I spit in his face, "Get away from me you freak. No one is going to die here tonight."

He smiled, "Saids you?"

I took a deep breath, oh Gabriel please help me. I can't do this alone, and …. I'm not sure what I feel about you but I know there is something there in the end. There are to many vampires and I am only one girl in this. One against …. who really knows? Please... Only if he could have heard my plead.

"We aren't going down without a fight!" A small shadow came to my side, Justice. "And we aren't going down without taking a few of you monsters with us!"

I had two stakes...just two. They were small ones also. Would Justice know how to use a stake? Oh man, I don't know what I am going to do.

Alice knew how to use a stake though. I looked over towards her, she was staring at the king, madness in her eyes. Once I take the stakes out, this place is going to go into madness. This place is going to go crazy, with all the vampires rushing at us. We would have to move fast. Could Alice do this? Would she? If I give her a stake, could she get down with what needed s to be done?

The others could use a stake and I knew it. In the end it came to what I do and what choices I make to get use out of this. No presser on me thought, of course not. Ha.

"Well, KILL them!" The king called, "Just end it all right now."

Grad raised his right hand above my face, "I'm...I'm sorry." He whispered, pain in his voice.

I pushed Justice, father behind myself, getting ready to pull out my stake.

"Stop!" Gabriel yelled jumping up from his set, "Stop this!"

The king glared at him, "What is it now, son?"

Grad held his hand in the same place above me. I let a deep breath out, watching the hand above myself. Did Gabriel just save me or not?

"Grad can't kill her!" Gabriel pointed towards me.

"And why is that?" The king looked over towards me. "What is different about her?"

Hey, now my middle name is Mis Different just to let you know.

"She..." Gabriel looked towards me, "She...she is my world."

The king thought to himself, "Please tell me your not saying that you care for that thing? Your one of my best sons...and you fell in love? I thought that would only happen to lower class vampires in my ranks." He sighed, "If that is it then? I guess your going to have to die as well. What a shame, I was really started to like you around here. I thought maybe there would be something to come for you...well that does matter now, I guess."

Gabriel looked at the king, "What are you trying to say?"

"That I had a lot in plan for you...but if this is how you really feel then Gabriel then there is no more that I can do. These plans, I had can just go to the next one in line." The king pointed towards Gabriel's brother. "John will get all of it, he will get everything even the honor of killing you."

My eyes when right towards Gabriel, "No..." I whispered, this couldn't have been happening. "No..."

The king flipped one of his hands and two vampires came out to hold Gabriel. "Kill her now, Gad." The king ordered. "Fast...before something different happens."

Gabriel let out a cry, "No! Grad! Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled, fighting against the vampires who held him still. "I swear Grad!"

Grad's hand started moving towards me once again...but this time, I had something to fight for. Reaching out, I grabbed a hold of the incoming hand and twisting it backwards, waiting for the snap to come before letting go and down to get one of my stakes.

"Stake!" A vampire cried, pointing.

"A hunter!"

"Someone kill her!"

They came from everywhere, from everyone. All the vampires saw me now and they were all going to come at me at once. I couldn't save everyone... There were to many of us here to save them all. Justice, Alice, Libby, M.J, Shelly and now Gabriel...I was going to have to make a choice and fast...

End of chapter.. 19

_I really hope you all like this chapter! I have really worked on it and hope that you like it and reivew it. I put a lot of thought into it too! Hope it was worth it! lol R&R_

_OXOX  
~readerabove_


	19. Can't do this

_**Love Wars,**_

_**Vi (Violet)**_

_**Gabriel**_

I pushed all the girls behind myself, using my body as a shield. "Get away from them!" I hissed, showing my teeth. Not that there was much to show of course unlike their teeth...fangs. "Get the hell away from them!" I held the small stake in my hand, shaking a little. I have never been up to this many vampires at once.

In one minute every vampire in the state was in front of me, fangs out, eyes dark with hunger. Each of them had different voices of the night, but they all wanted one thing and that was to 'end it' as they would put it.

"Put the stake down."

"Let me kill her please."

"I can smell her fear."

"Food...get that stake from it."

Voice came from them, all of them they all came towards me. Still none of them tried to get the stake from me, they all just stood there with months opened, moving like dumb butts.

"Get away from her!" Gabriel yelled jumping in front of me. "Get away or I will rip your heads off!"

The vampires closest to us, slowly back away. Their eyes still dark but there was something different about them. They were scared of Gabriel...he scared these vampires. Vampires who weren't scared of a thing were scared of Gabriel, him of all people. I wasn't even scared of him but then again I wasn't scared of a thing.

I heard something behind me move, I turned with the stake low in my hand and saw that it was a vampire. I man. Without even thinking, I pulled on the stake and throw my arm around my side into his chest.

The vampire's eyes lit up with fear as he fall onto the ground. I pulled my stake out of him and his body became lifeless.

After that more vampires came, if I could say that. There were so many vampires oh so many. Never in my life have I ever came close to this and I was still young. There was no way to get out of this alive. Theses vampires were faster and smarter then myself which is really hard to think but they are. 1 vampire is easy to kill but not 1000 vampires at once.

Alice she was a hunter who knew these things but her and I are different. I will fight to the death... I'm not going to give up. Alice has already gave up she stopped trying along time ago. She lost hope and I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for me, I was the one who was going to be in the most pain here.

Did I really think these vampires are just going to kill me quickly? No they are going to pull it out for days and make me feel every bit of it. And I bet they are going to do the same with Gabriel or worst for him.

Gabriel can make it out of here if he wanted. He is fast and strong. If he try's he could make it and stay alive. He won't though …. he won't leave me. He will fight with me to the very end. He loves me and I really hate to say this or well think it but I love him back with all my life.

End of chapter 20

_sorry this chapter is so short! I mean I love these characters and everything but haven't really getting reviews now days. I know I shouldn't really complain about it but I can't help it! I just really super bad. So I stopped this chapter in the middle, I was going to make it long but yeah, can't pull it out of me right now. So help me and reviews? Please?_

_Love you all, thanks for reading this far :)_

_OXOX  
~readerabove _


	20. don't stop running?

_**Love Wars,**_

_**Vi (Violet)**_

_**Gabriel**_

_**R&R**_

"Violet.." Gabriel whispered pulling me closer to him. "I have a plan." He told me holding my upper arm so I couldn't fight him off. "Please...just do what I say."

I tried to shake him off but of course it wasn't much help. "Gabriel there is nothing we can do! There are to many of them...and only two of us." I whispered looking towards Alice. "Only us two are going to fight."

Alice was looking off towards the King her eyes dark and hair falling in front of her face. She was thinking of something but what? From what I knew about Alice, which wasn't that much is that she doesn't talk but what if...what if she thinks? I know its a crazy idea but what if she is going to fight? Would she have it in her? Could she do this? After all she was a hunter...back in the day whenever that day was.

"We can make it out..but we are going to have to leave them." Gabriel looked towards the girls M.J, Libby, Shelby, Justice and Alice. "We can't save all of them."

I pulled on my arm again not getting it free. "..Them." I hissed though my teeth. "I don't know how you think but they are my family too and I love them."

"I can't save them!"

"I'm not leaving them!"

"ENOUGH!" The King stood up from his set. "Everyone claim down here."

Around the court yard I things claim down, the vampires all took a step back away from his, some hide behind others. Gabriel looked towards the ground, sliding his hand down to hold mine. Gabriel was scared...which made me a bit scared. Alice took a step back to stand by Grand or whatever his name was, Justice stood a bit in front of me holding her ground. I'm proud of her...she was grown so much these last few days from when I meant her. One thing was for sure. I was going to get Justice out of here even if it meant I wasn't leaving. Shelly was acting like nothing was wrong, smiling and nodding to the King. What a flipping Bee. M.J and Libby were just standing a few inches away looking out into the army of vampires with open eyes.

"Come on! Just kill us!" Grand told the King without fear in his voice. "I'm ready … so just do it! Like you said you were going to my King."

I felt like yelling at him to shut the flip up but I knew it wouldn't help. He wouldn't listen to me and I didn't really care if he died..but I think some would. I didn't know this man and he was a vampire which didn't help his case so much...but he was in love with Alice or so I've heard.

Alice looked up the few inches that held him from her. Her eye's twisted in fear and madness and Grand just asked for a death sentence …. for her too. A few strains of her hair throw in front of her face as she looked at her soul mate. What was going though her head? I may never know but it couldn't have been good. Cause I could have been p.o.d at his ass.

But thats just me..

"Death?" The King smiled. "Is that really what you want?"

"If your planing to set us free..well I just don't see a way around it then." Grand simply put it.

The King smirked at the thought. "No worry's my son all in good time.."

"What does that mean?" A small voice asked from in front of me...Justice. Shit.

Even though the King wasn't that close to us, he could still hear her voice. "It mean my child whatever I want it to mean. Means I am the King and you are just little humans with short lives. Like animals in words." He laughed to himself before going on. "It means you all are going to die."

"Then stop threatening all of us and do something about it!" Grand yelled back getting sick of waiting. "Come on my great King! Oh wait thats right your not that great of a King!"

The King pushed a few vampires out of his way and came to stand in front of us. "I am the best King in the world and maybe thats why I'm waiting? Or maybe I just want to torching you? Slowly..." A small smile came onto his lips, "And her.." He nodded towards Alice. "Nice and slowly...Oh I can't just wait to hear her screams!" he clapped his hands together.

Grand shook his head and pushed Alice behind him into Justice. "Your not lying a hand on her while I'm here."

"Don't you want to hear her screams? To hear her cry into the night in pain? Or watch as blood leaves her body? Because I sure want too!"

"You want to know what I want?" Grand smiled showing his fangs. "I want to bit into your neck and drain the life from your body!"

That little remark sat off a few things. Around us I heard footsteps towards us, hisses and growls coming from the dark. The vampires were mad now...they were going to die to save their King and I could see that. Now thats honor …...even if they are vampires. Gabriel pulled me closer to him so he could whisper a few words into my ear.

"Don't stop running no matter what..."

Thats when it happened...

End of Chapter 21

_Please Review if you WANT MORE and to find out what happened...! _

OXOX

~readerabove


	21. UPDATE! Please, read!

Hello, its me. Readerabove .

I know, its been a long time since I've updated on this site. On all of my stories and I'm very sorry for all of that. Please don't take this the wrong way or anything. I love my stories and it sucked that this summer has been hard. I really wanted to update all of my stories as well. Please keep reading …

I can't update on my home computer, it doesn't have open office. Which is were I always update my chapters to my stories on. On my macbook. The mac isn't really mine at all, its the school's but I take joy in saying it is mine. Its mine for most of the year anyway. Which is hard for me in the summer, when the school takes the macbook away from myself and all the others.

But school is starting up, pretty soon. In a week and one day. Which means … I GET TO UPDATE MY STORIES, ALL THE TIME!

NEW CHAPTERS!

NEW CHARACTERS!

NEW STORIES!

And you get to hear from me a lot … which is awesome. Hopefully you would think that is awesome, like I do.

I just want to say – that hopefully you all haven't forgot about me. About my account on here, about readerabove and everything that has happened on here. Please don't forget about my stories, I haven't and won't. I just couldn't do anything on them for the summer but now that its over, they will be updates. Trust me, on that.

Re- read them. Re read my stories and keep up with them. Because hopefully they won't get worst but maybe better?

NOW QUESTIONS from myself, to all of you. !

~ Which stories would you like to see updated?

~ Who is your fav character in the stories?

~ What would you like to see happen in this story?

~ Is there any authors on here, that I should PM, talk about my stories too?

~ Would a Beta help me?

~ Do you know a good Beta reader that could help me on here?

~ Any other ideas from you guys?

Please help me out on here guys! I'm a bit out of the lop on here..from the summer time.

Just review your answer or just PM on about anything. I will try to get back to you whenever I could. Thanks!


	22. Important! P

_This is a very old account._

_All of my stories will be moved over to a new account. _

_If anyone wants to read a new story or read more of a older one then please look my new account up! _

_I'll be re-writing stories and adding many new ones. _

_I was very blessed to have so many people reading my stories and reviewing...(: _

_So please read more and PM me about anything! Thank you. _

_- ~ / ~ - _

_Here is a link that will take you to the new _

_account name. _

_ u/2695829/LUVZ-The-Slayer_

_- ~ / - ~ _

_I'll put links to each story on my profile page. _

_Don't forget about my stories! _

Oxoxox. Readerabove.


End file.
